Mamoru Mono
by FluffyDemonSheepdog
Summary: [COMPLETED Title means Something to Protect NOT YAOI] Sesshomaru and InuYasha are about 500 years younger than we know them now. Sesshomaru is not yet bitter towards his brother, but we all know that will change. Created because I saw the 3rd movie.
1. A Softer Side

About "Mamoru Mono": (spoilers may commence)  
This story does not fit in, as it was originally conceived to be, the third movie storyline."Mamoru Mono" means "Something to Protect". In "Mamoru Mono", Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Izayoi, and Inu-no-Taishou are all still living. Inu-papa has not yet fought the fatal battle with Takemaru. The great sibling rivalry we all know and love has not been forged, and Sesshomaru is actually kind to and protective of his brother. To see how all this might change, and to maybe understand why Sesshomaru hates InuYasha, other than "dirty blood", you'll have to read on.

NOTE: This story is NOT BY ANY MEANS yaoi in ANY WAY. The affection show to InuYasha by Sesshomaru is NOTHING MORE than brotherly love. If I get any flames/reviews saying "Is this supposed to be yaoi?" or something like that, suffice it to say, I will not be happy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mamoru Mono

A young InuYasha curled up into a ball as the village children kicked him—hard. He flattened his small silver dog ears, but he could still hear their taunts.

"Stupid half-breed!"

"You freak!"

"Go on! Get up and run home to your demon loving mother!"

Suddenly the bruised and battered hanyou heard a low growl and the shrieks of children. He felt the pounding stop, and uncurled his small body. He perked his ears and opened golden eyes, sniffing the air. There was no mistaking it— it was his big brother!

Sesshomaru continued his growling, standing in front of his little brother protectively. The children of the village were gathered in a small huddle in front of him, staring at him fearfully. They were scared of this full youkai. He hated these children. Just because InuYasha was different didn't mean they had to abuse him and make fun of him like this! Suddenly a small voice spoke up from behind him.

"Sesshy-kun?"

"Sesshy" stopped growling at the kids when he heard InuYasha's nickname for him and turned around. "It's okay, InuYasha. You won't have to worry about these idiots hurting you."

Seeing Sesshomaru looking down at him kindly and hearing him speak that statement, InuYasha smiled and stood up. His big brother smiled at him and turned back around to face his brother's tormentors. His features hardened and he began growling again. "Get. Out. Of. Here," he bit out. When they didn't movie he increased the volume of his growling. They turned and ran.

The full youkai immediately felt a small body latch onto his leg. "Thank you Sesshy-kun!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he looked down at InuYasha. "Don't mention it 'Yasha." He tried to take a step, but the little hanyou still hadn't let go of his leg. "Hey, you need to let go of my leg little brother."

InuYasha complied immediately and grabbed Sesshomaru by the hand. "Come on Sesshy! Let's go!" He took a few steps, then stopped, wincing. "It hurts…"

Sesshomaru let go of InuYasha's hand and knelt beside him. "Where does it hurt, InuYasha?"

"My side hurts."

The full youkai paused for a moment, then swept his brother up in his arms, being mindful of the indicated side. "You'll be okay in a couple of days. But for now I'll take you to...Mom."

"Okay." The half demon snuggled down against his brother's pelt. It was almost dark, and as the night fell, the cold of the coming winter set in. Sesshomaru carried his half brother past the huts of the village, making his way towards a lone hut far beyond the others. A slim tendril of smoke rose from the small chimney.

Reaching the door of the hut, Sesshomaru shifted InuYasha's weight to one arm and knocked on the door. A woman with a wealth of long black hair and dark eyes answered the door.

"Sesshomaru! It's good to see you," she said. Then she caught sight of InuYasha. "What have they done to him this time?"

"Some kids were kicking him around. I scared them off, then came here. He says his side hurts," Sesshomaru responded, and walked in. Izayoi shut the door behind him.

Izayoi reached out to take her son from Sesshomaru. InuYasha, who had been almost asleep against the warmth of his brother's pelt, perked his ears slightly and opened sleepy-looking golden eyes. "My side hurts Mommy," he said."

"Shh, it'll feel better in a couple of days," his mother answered.

The small half-demon gave a little smile. "That's what Sesshy-kun said."

Izayoi smiled at Sesshomaru. "Well InuYasha, it looks like you're getting a little tired." She walked past a small table and pushed aside a piece of cloth used as a divider. She lay InuYasha gently on the small bed that occupied the room and covered him in a blanket. His mother brushed a lock of hair from his face and kissed hom on the forehead. "Sleep little one." InuYasha, eyes already closed, smiled slightly and snuggled down into the warmth of the blanket.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was awoken later that night by his sensitive hearing. And what he had heard was what sounded like whimpering. He stood, a little stiffly, from his chair by the dying fire and made his way past the hanging cloth into his brother's room.

"'Yasha?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly, walking over to InuYasha's bedside.

The hanyou sniffled slightly, tears leaking from his tight-shut eyes. "Sesshy, why do they have to do these things to me? Why do I have to be different?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened as he looked down at him. He reached out a clawed hand and wiped the tears from his younger half brother's face. "It's okay InuYasha."

"Sessho, I'm cold," InuYasha sniffed, his tears slowly stopping as his brother gently stroked his small ears.

The inu youkai looked around the small room for another blanket, but nothing caught his sharp eyes. Reaching a decision, Sesshomaru whispered, "Move over, 'Yasha." InuYasha complied, and got a small surprise as his brother pulled back the blanket and climbed into the bed. 'Yasha turned over to look at his half brother, and Sesshomaru made a quieting motion. Then he hugged his bother to him, making sure the little hanyou's body was snuggled against the fluffy pelt.

"Better?" The senior brother asked, only to find that InuYasha was already asleep. He smiled to himself and closed his own eyes. Sleep came quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Torie-san: In case you were wondering, yes he did take his armor off before he got in the bed. NO THIS IS NOT YAOI. IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY IF YOU SAY IT IS. Thank you.


	2. Five Years Later

About "Mamoru Mono": (spoilers may commence)  
This story does not fit in, as it was originally conceived to be, the third movie storyline."Mamoru Mono" means "Something to Protect". In "Mamoru Mono", Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Izayoi, and Inu-no-Taishou are all still living. Inu-papa has not yet fought the fatal battle with Takemaru. The great sibling rivalry we all know and love has not been forged, and Sesshomaru is actually kind to and protective of his brother. To see how all this might change, and to maybe understand why Sesshomaru hates InuYasha, other than "dirty blood", you'll have to read on.

NOTE: This story is NOT BY ANY MEANS yaoi in ANY WAY. The affection show to InuYasha by Sesshomaru is NOTHING MORE than brotherly love. If I get any flames/reviews saying "Is this supposed to be yaoi?" or something like that, suffice it to say, I will not be happy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mamoru Mono

---Five Years Later---

In the village, the hating of the hanyou and his mother had culminated to a sharp point. Sesshomaru had gone off to help his father with other matters in the Western Lands, and InuYasha, having no one to protect him, had somehow taught himself to fight. Several times the fathers of the children the hated half-breed had injured had come to the hut where he and his mother lived. Always, InuYasha was scared for his mother's life, but he could do nothing to protect her against the men. They were bigger and stronger than he was, and they had swords to use on him if he "tried anything".

-----------------------------------------------------

The snow fell thick on that fateful night in the dead of winter. InuYasha cried himself to sleep that night. Oh how he wished he wasn't different or alone or made fun of and attacked. He missed Sesshy-kun, he missed his father, and he feared for his mother's life.

Suddenly his sharp ears caught the sound of two people approaching through the thick snow. He sat up, drying his tears, and tasted the air. He could hardly believe it! It was Sesshomaru and his father!

InuYasha leaped from his bed and ran into his mother's room. "Mother! Sesshy and Father are coming! Get up!"

Izayoi, still half-asleep when she heard his words, sat up quickly and stood. "Are you sure 'Yasha?"

He nodded vigorously, then listened closely. "They're almost here!" InuYasha followed his mother to the door, reaching it as she threw it open.

Inu-no-Taishou, hand raised to knock, paused when her heard footsteps inside. Then the door was flung open and Izayoi threw her arms around him. He blinked in surprise, then returned her glad embrace. Sesshomaru stood silently by, a little behind.

The Dog General let go of his wife when he heard a glad cry of "Father!" and a small body leaped into his arms.

He chuckled. "Well hello InuYasha!"

"Chichi-ue, you should not waste time," Sesshomaru spoke up. InuYasha let go of his father and turned to face Sesshomaru, as did Izayoi.

"Sesshy!" InuYasha said, and took a few steps out into the snow toward him. But at the cold, closed look on his brother's face, he stopped. "What's—"

InuYasha was cut off by Sesshomaru turning away to speak to Inu-no-Taishou. "You need to hurry, chichi-ue."

Inu-no-Taishou nodded, seemingly brought back to reality by the words of his first-born. "You're right." He turned to Izayoi and his younger son. "This is the last time you will see me. I'm sorry, Izayoi, InuYasha. I have to go now. Good-bye for the last time," he said. His golden eyes betrayed what his voice did not. They betrayed his pain at having to tell them, however discreetly, that tonight would be the night he would die. They betrayed his love for Izayoi and InuYasha as he saw their eyes fill with tears. He opened his arms and gathered them to him for the last time, breathing in their scents. Then he let go, walked a few feet away, transformed into his true form, and ran back the direction he had come.

Suddenly shout were heard from the village. To Izayoi, the words were indistinct and garbled. But to Sesshomaru and InuYasha, the words were clear:

"Let's go!"

"Yeah! Let's go kill that hanyou!"

"And his demon loving mother!"

"Let's get rid of them once and for all!"

InuYasha began tugging on his mother's hand, trying to lead her out into the deep snow. "Come on, Mother!" We have to leave! They're com—"

But Izayoi didn't seem to hear him. Tears running down her face, her dark eyes were fixed on a point over her son's head. InuYasha whipped around to see the village men coming up the hill, swords glinting in the light of their torches. Their attention was again drawn as a gigantic fire lit up the sky to the North—the direction Inu-no-Taishou had gone. Somehow they both knew two things—the father and husband they had known was dead, and that one of them would die this night.

The hanyou turned his frightened eyes to Sesshomaru, who was watching the fire in the North. InuYasha ran towards his brother, grabbing him in a fearful hug, looking for comfort, hoping his half-brother would pick him up and hold him close against his pelt as he had done before. But as the angry men crested the hill the hut sat upon, Sesshomaru pushed his brother away from him roughly, the force of the gesture knocking the hanyou into the snow.

"Sesshy?" InuYasha asked, his voice small. By now the men of the village had reached the small family, some throwing their torches into the open door of the hut, the rest surrounding Izayoi and beginning to beat her and call her dirty names. The taunts and the hiss of fire on snow did not seem to reach the hanyou's ears however. All that mattered right now was his confusion about Sesshomaru. Why wasn't he stopping them?!

"Don't call me that, you filthy half-breed!"

The words stung.

"What—"

"Get away from me! You're the reason chichi-ue is dead! Don't ever come near me again half-breed!" Sesshomaru shouted in anger.

Tears began to blur his vision yet again as he watched his brother turn and begin walking away. "Sesshomaru! Wait! Aren't you going to protect me and Mother anymore?"

Sesshomaru paused. The words of his father the Dog General that had been spoken to him on the way to this place echoed in his mind.

"Omae ni mamoru mono aru ka?"

At the time, Sesshomaru had questioned his father. "Mamoru mono?" Thinking about it now, he muttered, "Kudanai do," and walked away from his brother forever.

InuYasha turned his attention toward the shrieks of his mother and the taunts of the men. The hut had burned to the ground. Izayoi lay bleeding as the men continue to beat her, her blood staining the snow red.

"Mother!" InuYasha cried out.

The men mockingly parted, saying, "Let the hanyou have a last moment with his dying mother! After all, he'll join her soon!"

"Inu…Yasha…you have to…run…Get out…of here," Izayoi murmured, her voice so low that only InuYasha heard.

"I can't leave you here!"

"You…must…Inu…Yasha…I love you…my son…" With those words, her sweet voice, so pained in the moment of death, faded from the hanyou's ears forever, and her last breath shuddered from her broken body.

"MOTHER!" InuYasha howled. Then he turned to face the men. Angry light filled his eyes. But it slowly died and the fire of anger was put out by the rain of sorrow. He remembered his mother's words and broke through the circle of men, leaving his mother's body behind in the snow and racing off into the forest. He could hear the shouts of the villagers as they gave chase, but after a while, all sound faded…

-----------------------------------------------------

InuYasha couldn't run anymore, so he collapsed in the small amount of snow under the thick trees of the heart of the deep forest. There he cried himself to sleep, and there he slept for several days, exhaustion and sorrow taking their toll…

-----------------------------------------------------

Many years later, InuYasha had learned to live alone in that forest's heart. He taught himself greater skill at fighting and ways to find nourishment under those trees. His exterior grew cold to hide the pain he held in his heart. He became accustomed to the loneliness in which he lived, and this toughened the shell behind which he hid further. He lived far, far beyond the years of the men, women, and children who had tormented him daily growing up, and he was taught a lesson in hatred whenever he thought of his brother's words that sad night.

Then one day, a demon stumbling through the woods, pierced by arrows and dying, told him of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama that would give unimaginable power and a single wish to the possessor…

And the rest, as they say, is history.

-----------------------------------------------------

Torie-san: Well, I'm proud of this story. About the third movie story line thing…Basically what I did was to twist it so that it fit the story. ---SPOILER--- The fire in the North was Inu-no-Taishou fighting Setsuna Takemaru in the burning palace, a battle which neither of them survived. ---END SPOILER--- I was only taking a stab at the compass point though. Sesshomaru said, "You're the reason chichi-ue is dead!" First off: chichi-ue is what Sesshomaru calls Inu-no-Taishou. It's basically an honorific way of saying "father". Well, what Sesshomaru meant was that Inu-papa had died to protect InuYasha. So that's "the reason". Okay, now, Japanese translation stuff…

"Omae ni mamoru mono aru ka?"

Means:

"Do you have something which you protect?"

That also happens to be the underlying theme of Tenka Hadou no Ken.

"Mamoru mono?"

Means:

"Something to protect?"

"Kudanai do."

Means:

"How boring."

I'm not quite sure if I transliterated (if you don't know what that means, look it up) that statement right, but that's the best I could do. I know I definitely heard "kudanai" though.

"Inu-no-Taishou" means, quite literally, "Dog General". Since Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father is never given an actual name, but instead is called "Inu-no-Taishou" in the Japanese, American fans have taken to calling him "InuTaishou", a shortened form of "Inu-no-Taishou". Some, usually the more series-educated fans (no offense to anyone here…), call him simply "Inu-papa". Choose for yourself.

Izayoi is the official name (as of Tenka Hadou no Ken) of InuYasha's mother, if you were wondering about that.

---SPOILER--- (I think)--- For those of you who've seen the movie, you'll notice I didn't directly say anything about Inu-papa's battle with Ryukossei that mortally wounded him. That's because I started to and thought the way I was wording it sounded too arrogant for Inu-papa, and I couldn't think of a better way to say it. But I do like to think I at least discreetly implied it. ---END SPOILER---

That's about all the side notes I have. Sayonara minna-san.


End file.
